Flip - ediS
by AdamGunther
Summary: Exactly how far away can one reality be from another, and what happens when they come crashing together. Leo just wants something different, maybe a change of scenery. Then he gets a glimpse of a world so close he can see yet just too far away to reach, instead he jumps towards the edge.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea rolling around in my head for a while and I have finally found the motivation to start it. Just a note before the story starts, *large intake of breath* I do not own any of the characters that are not my own and all rights of those characters go to Riot games. Any review at all is welcome especially criticism. Welcome to Flip - ediS (for all of those who couldn't catch it the title is Flip - Side, hope you enjoy :)**

 _FLIP:_

The chalk tapped across the blackboard, clicking as it was dragged and raised. The man turned around,

"Today we will be going into more depth about the paradox of Schrodinger's theory." He stood at the bottom of a large auditorium where a body of students sat. Some mumbled to themselves while some of the more dedicated took in every detail of the lecture.

The chalk started its clicking again, sketching out a rough diagram.

"The Austrian scientist Schrodinger came up with a theory commonly referred to as 'Schrodinger's cat. This theory states that -, '" Leo tapped his pencil against the empty sheet of lined paper. This class was such a drag, there really was nothing interesting happening he had already learned this in highschool.

"- where it would be in a superposition of two states at once." Someone in the crowd raised their hand.

"Yes what is it?"

"Professor Ray wouldn't that -" Leo dulled out the noises around him. His sleep deprivation was hitting him hard. He started to sketch on the paper, creating dull arcs and circles.

"Well that is why it is called a paradox, because the possibility of being one or the other is never known unless revealed although it does not make sense they have already tested this theory with light. Before you have another question I can already guess where it is going, what if we were to measu-"

Eventually the lines became shapes. He was not sure where his hands were taking it, why should it matter. He looked up from the doodle to see the professor sketching down lines and dots.

"And yet every time they were to measure it they would always end up as particles instead of waves." The professor continued his rambling. The sketch was starting to take shape, Leo turned his attention away from the lecture to focus more on his so called "notes." What was once just a bunch of lines started to look more and more like some sort of bird. He tilted his head and started to round out the sides.

"Now you may ask questions." Multiple hands immediately shot up in the air.

"Yes what is it?" He pointed the chalk towards a student.

"What about schrodinger's original concept of the multiverse?" The professor just stood there.

"Well, that would be going somewhat off track but it is still a very interesting theory." Some people groaned in complaint at the side comment. Leo put down the pencil and leaned back, more focused.

"One way I like to think of it is that every action we take, everything we do has either a do or a don't." He drew an arrow splitting off into two more. "Even the most menial of tasks such as choosing what color to wear or what to eat that day has a do or don't. This concept states that for every action we take, there is a parallel or similar universe where that action either did or did not occur. Yet we can go even further, for example, what if the laws of physics were different? What if the big bang never happened? What if human civilization did not reach the point it was before extinction. All of these 'what ifs' is another possibility for a probable universe."

Leo was tilted back in his seat, listening with mild curiosity. "Most people find this to be quite startling or even fake except this theory was also scientifically proven. Many people refer to this in works of fiction, calling them things like 'alternate timelines' or 'parallel realities' yet they all come back to the concept of multiverse."

He moved his thoughts away from the upcoming archery competition and onto the actual class. Breaking down the theory in his mind and finding multiple faults in some of the logic. It was just another concept, another scientific theory.

He propped up his notebook to take another look at the sketch. On it was a large bird, it looked almost like an eagle but was drawn too big. Near the back there was a etched in cave. Near the bottom some small figures at the foot of the cave, making the bird look huge in comparison. Leo stared into it's eyes which were only half drawn, the eagle stared back.

"Well that will be all for today, all those interested in listening to more about Schrodinger's original theory can stay an extra ten minutes." Leo's thoughts darted back to the lecture, most of it he had just been zoned out. Deciding not to ponder it too much he slid the pad of paper into a small bag that he slung over his shoulder. His head was bowed looking down at the dark wood steps towards the door, he exited the lecture hall and away from the building. 'At least that's the last one for today.' He started to walk across the grass field towards the parking lot. He might not have a car but his Dorm was across the street.

He just wanted to get back to his room and crash, his deranged room mate wouldn't be there right now to bother him. Maybe he could draw out his sketch that he started. He had an upcoming test in an animation course he took not affiliated with his other classes, it was more of a hobby. He could study up some more on Schrodinger and theories about light but he already new the basic concept.

He walked past the central cafeteria and kept his head down. It was just a little past mid-day, he didn't have much to do except catch up on some studying. At least he could look forward to archery club in the evening. The sun beat down on the back of his neck, he had forgot his cap today. Leo sighed and gripped the strap of his sling pack, if he was lucky maybe something different would happen today.

After making it to the front of the campus his eyes looked up, nothing on the street. He hopped off the curb and crossed. Stepping down the concrete sidewalk for another block. He instinctively took a sharp right turn and slowed his steps. Leo raised his head to look at the oak door. Resting one hand on it he waited, taking a deep breath. Something different.

* * *

(Quick authors not here, it might be a little confusing at first because of the way I want to structure this story but here is a small hint: _different Leo)_

 _EDIS :_

A single eye opened groggily, he stared at the ceiling tracing the rock patterns and cracks. There was a small pain in his back and he rolled onto his stomach lazily. Stretching the tired limb. He snorted out of his nose and looked towards the cave opening. Light was streaming through the clean hole, it was at least midday by now. He had nothing better to do than sleep in, besides he should enjoy some good rest before the cold season.

Leo stood up and shook his head, stretching his arms upwards barely touching the top of the cave. He walked forwards slowly and rubbed his eyes. His hair was clumped with dust from kicked up debris. He let it fall loose in front of his face and some of the grime cascade in front of him before he brushed his hair back.

He reached the front of the cave and stood straight to his full height, raising his chin to the sun and letting it warm his face to wake him up. The view in front of him was magnificent, was on the top of a steep cliff that overlooked a large field that broke into a lake. On the other side of the water was a cluster of trees that continued on into the horizon.

The water sparkled in the bright light and Leo could see the wind roll through the grass in gusts making it look like waves of green.

He bent his knees smiling, and jumped off the cliff. Down he fell along rock face and leveled himself to look forward. Then he opened his wings. They quickly stopped his descent and made him shoot forwards, they were three times his height across and a deep brown, extending out from his shoulders. White highlights tipped the end of his feathers leaving a rippling effect along the stretched out wings. Humans would never understand the freedom of being one with the sky. His cloak flapped behind his like a makeshift cape.

Leo flapped the right side to stop it from aching due to the soreness of sleeping on it. He rose upward from a heat draft and started to glide towards the lake, smiling with glee. He repeated this process almost every day but it never got old. His eyes scanned the edge of the water for any wildlife. Even if he had forgot his bow back at the cave he could still check his snare traps.

He smiled at the quickly passing fields of green, he could see each individual grass sweep sideways as the wind gently blew on it. Along with his wings his eyesight was phenomenal compared to humans, instead of feet he had three toed claws that helped him grip onto surfaces or if he was lucky a prey's back. His long ears twitched and tilted back in the fast wind to stop the constant blowing noise. They had a thin coat of brown with a white streak running through them. His orange eyes had thin black irises that swept across the lake, his reflection stared up at him, shadow close behind.

There were a few fish just below the surface but he was not daring enough to get himself completely soaked along with the brown caped cloak he was wearing. He started to lower himself towards the rim of the water and once he was a couple feet away gave a couple of long flaps to slow his speed. His feet thumped on the ground and he took a few strides forward to come to a complete stop.

His snares would be a short distance in the forest, he would normally get at least one catch but if he didn't he could still go out hunting later with his bow. The wings folded neatly behind him and moved under his cloak. He lifted his hood up and started to walk through the forest. This routine was pretty average, he would check and move the snares he set up in the forest in the morning, then go for naps, fishing, or washing up. The sounds of life sprung up all around him, the rustling of leafs, tweeting of birds, and occasional sound of an animal scurrying across the undergrowth.

Once a week he would sweep around his territory to make sure that no pesky humans or other unwanted creature strayed into his land. Leo enjoyed being alone, the music of the forest and life was enough to keep him company.

He had scouted out this territory years ago, it lay somewhere on the mainland of Valoran a ways west, he had made sure that it was far far away from civilization. The bright day became shaded as he strided into the foliage, well aware of where he had to go. "Ah- doo de da." The tune echoed between the trees, making it seem like they were singing back. "Dum de dum, ha ah."

Just another pleasant day, he was always prepared for action but never outwardly seeked it. A simple life is the one best lived. . He let his mind wander until he reached his trap closest to the water. Leo smiled, a rabbit was hanging upside down in the rope snare. 'I was lucky to get one on the first one.' His hands moved to undo the creature from the trap and slung the body over his shoulder. Then he reached up to reset the snare, after one more catch he would move it to a different part of the forest.

As he was resetting the snare he smirked. It would be a pleasant surprise if something different happened today. Something different.

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am probably going to be updating this story regularly along with my other one. Review are very much appreciated (especially criticism or places where I could have done better) I hope to keep this story going so any motivation helps :3**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for the few of you that actually read this XD. I have been working a lot more on my other story "Demons Burden" rather than this one but I just recently finished this chapter and decided better now than never. If you have any question, comments, or concerns than just hit me up with a PM or review. I try to get to all of them and reply back as soon as I can. Also tell me if this chapter feels rushed, I wan't this to be a fast paced story but no in the sense of there is not enough detail and I can't tell what is going on.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _FLIP:_

'Breathe... slow it down slow it down… hold the tension... focus on the very center, fly.' The arrow whizzed through the air and sunk deep into it's target. A few centimeters off of a bullseye, he still needed to work on perfecting his aim.

"Dude nice shot." Leo lowered his compound bow and looked to his left. His friend Oli stood by his side, he had also taken some shots but none had hit close to the center of the target.

"You have to put more time into each shot, you're taking this way too fast."

"Yeah yeah," Oli waved his hands dismissively. "Aaaaanyywaysss me and a friend were going on a small weekend trip up to a lake spot up by Riverpeak mountains, sooo you interested?"

Leo looked sheepishly at the floor making sure to keep his eyes averted away from Oli. They both knew it was rare for him to leave his dorm at all.

"I don't know, I have studying to do. Catch up on some work."

Oli raised an eyebrow, "We both know that's bullshit."

Leo started to walk towards the target, everyone had finished shooting their arrows.

"Still, I am not really feeling it. Maybe next time." He placed one hand one the target and the other on the shaft of an arrow, yanking it out quickly.

"C'mon man it will be good for you, there is not going to be anyone else beside me, you, and Enzo." Leo removed another arrow.

"This place is beautiful, it has a lake that you see your reflection perfectly in, and the water is super clear. Trust me you won't want to miss out. No one else is going to be there, we even checked and it isn't marked on a map."

Leo started pacing back to the shooting line, nocking an arrow.

"That sounds kind of sketch."

"Pfff nah, ok dude, you know you need to get out more. It's only one weekend and it's gonna be super nice cmon."

Leo exhaled, blinking to focus on the target.

"You know what, fine." He lifted the bow up and brought the string to his cheek, keeping both eyes open. Taking a sharp breath and letting the arrow fly quickly. It wobbled from the center of the target, he knocked another.

"Great man, we will stop by your place at around 4 tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds… ok. Anything in particular I should bring?" This time he raised the bow slowly and pulled the string taught.

"Nah I have a spare bag and food, just some hiking gear and water." The second arrow pierced the target only an inch away from the first.

"I will be waiting."

"Great man, catch you then." People were already leaving the small warehouse. Leo went to grab the last round of arrows.

"What have I gotten myself into."

* * *

The car pulled up in the cracked driveway and Oli jumped out. Leo had his bag in his hand and his bow around his shoulders. He knew nothing of the place but if there was some game he wouldn't mind working on his shot.

"Hey man, really glad you could make it." Leo moved towards the trunk of the car and dropped his small bag into it, the trip was only going to be for the weekend. He lay his unstrung bow on top of the three packs side by side. It was a short recurve that wouldn't have nearly as much punch as a longbow or his compound but he didn't care for this one as much. Besides it's not like he would be going for any deer.

"Enzo wanted to sit in back so you can ride shotgun." Leo looked into the car window where Enzo was sitting. He was blond with vibrant blue eyes and a large smile, he waved through the window.

Leo opened the door and sat down.

"Sup." He said to Enzo.

"Hi, this place is beautiful there is a great lake and it's hot so we can go swimming there is a cool cave we can stay in there are no lights so the stars are going to look great and we are just going to have a fantastic time."

Enzo shook his head rapidly, "Yo dude chill, speak slowly you only took one breath for that whole thing." Leo said.

"YeahsorryaboutthatIamjustreallyexcited." Enzo blurted.

"Oook," he moved to face towards the front of the car and folded his arms, somewhat skeptical of their hiking partner. Oli got back behind the wheel and started the engine.

"How long is the drive going to be?"

"Oh just about two hours, than the hike will take us until sunset." Oli backed out of the cracked driveway and started their journey.

They had exited the residential area and moved along the highway towards the empty hills that formed into mountains. The road started to wind back and forth. Leo was not much for cramped spaces but he was not one easily made sick. From the back Enzo seemed to be blabbering on about his various adventures around the place they were going to stay.

The lush green of the surrounding trees and shrubs reminded Leo of the last time he had been camping, it had been a while ago. He liked keeping things just to himself, not to fond of outings like this one.

Once they were up the mountain a good ways Oli turned a right onto a dirt road heading up the hill off of the main one. Leo looked ahead to where they were going, the bend obscured his view. The sound of the car riding against the gravel could be heard as a small dust cloud was kicked up behind them.

"So where are we going to leave the car?" Leo asked.

"Right here." Oli pulled over to the side of the dirt road so people could still pass them and stopped the vehicle.

"What?" Leo looked at their surroundings, no sign of a trail or anything. Enzo jumped out of the car and moved to the back.

"No one comes up this road anyways, we will be fine man." Oli followed Enzo to the back to start preparing his pack. Leo scrunched his nose in the dust cloud the car had kicked up and stretched his legs.

"We only have three hours before the sun sets we better get going." Oli tossed him his pack and he caught up, wrapping it behind him. He picked up his bow and attached it to a buckle on his backpack so it would not hang loose or bump into anything.

"Enzo lead the way." Oli nodded his head. Enzo clipped the compass to the side of his pack he was looking at and reached backwards into his bag.

"Whoah there." Leo took a small step back, Enzo had taken out a full length machete, walking forwards he started to walk through an already cleared area. He held the weapon in his left hand with a rock climbing glove.

"This is sure going to be one hell of a trip, even if it's a short one." The birds chirped their song overhead as they walked into the trees.

* * *

 _EDIS :_

Leo slung the bow over his back, making sure he had a few extra arrows in the quiver as he stood on the cliff. They were fletched with his own feathers, using a bonetooth knife to carve out the shafts for the arrows.

He took a deep breath and took off. The lake flew below him, it reflected perfectly as he went to glide over the body of water. He kept his arms at his side and legs behind him as he angled himself towards the falling sun.

Leo was doing his routine check of the surrounding area. The cliffs of caves created a solid natural barrier and he just needed to check the opposite side of the miniature valley that he lived where it was easier to enter from where the river flowed.

He made a couple flaps of his wings to get some more lift and he started to descend towards the border of his land. With a few quick thrusts of his wings he slowed down and descended towards the forest floor. From here he would travel by foot along a short path until he reached the river, than he would fly back to the caves. Leo hopped down a boulder and walked along the leaf covered floor. His talons made soft crunching noises as he broke twigs.

His bow was held steadily in his hand as me moved in between the thick trunks of trees. His ear pricked up as he heard movement, it twisted sideways and there was a rustling. Carefully he raised his bow into a more ready position and waited behind a tree with an arrow nocked in the string.

The rusting became louder and soon with it there was a grunt as some of the plants were crunched by whatever it was. Leo brought the bow up and drew back the string to his cheek, so if the intruder would come around the corner he could shoot as fast as possible. There was a voice around the corner.

"How much longer? We have been at it for three days now and there is no sign of this lake thing that you keep speaking of." The voices and the movement on the forest floor was getting louder.

"I already told you Oliver we are not that far now, if we stay up a little past sundown we will reach it by the end of the day." The two voices were almost at the corner now.

'Slow, breathe.' Leo held the string taught and in a single smooth motion turned around the tree and pointed it cleanly at whoever was around the tree. Standing there were two men, one of them stumbled backwards and fell on his butt at the sudden movement. The one in the front raised his hands upwards slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Leo said aloud.

The one in the back was speechless, eyes completely focused on the arrow pointed at his face. The one in the front started to lower his hands. Leo didn't trust him, he had a gauntlet of some sort on his left hand that glowed.

'How the hell did humans find this place.' He grimaced and kept his concentration to the one in the front.

"Don't move." Leo accented the "Don't" to make sure that the one in the front didn't lower his arms.

"Hey, we are just here on a small trip, not here to cause any harm." The one with the gauntlet said. Leo just stood still and kept his eyes focused on the other man's eyes. He had shaggy blond hair and was hearing a simple leather shirt with multiple belts around his waist.

"Who are you?"

"Were just explorer's, here to just see new land."

'Shit, if they were here that means someone out there knew where he lived.' Leo was tempted to just let the arrow fly and end it right there.

"The names Ezreal and that's my pal Oliver, it would be much appreciated if you could just lower that so we can work this out." Leo pursed his lips.

'If they get away I will have to move, and finding a new place is going to be one hell of a pain.' He slowly lowered the arrow to the ground and let loose some of the tension in the bow, but was still ready to bring it up and fire at any second.

"Well than, you said you were on a trip is that all?"

Ezreal stayed cool but kept his hands pointed upwards and made sure not to flinch.

"Yes, we were just on a short trip, right Oliver?"

His other friend nodded frantically. Leo scanned them with his eyes and ruffled his wings. He let loose all the tension in his bow.

"Fine, but I have some questions to ask you."

"Be that as it may, let's just not start shooting at each other." Leo frowned, hopefully he would not come to regret this later.

* * *

 **I will strive to try and update this story more often but I do like my other one a lot too XP**

 **Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.**


End file.
